pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Manaphy
Manaphy (Japanese: マナフィ Manaphy) is a -type Mythical Pokémon. It is, along with Phione, the only Legendary and Mythical Pokémon that can breed. Biology Physiology .]] Manaphy is a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon. It has stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body. Manaphy has a red gem on its chest, and a yellow dot below the gem. Manaphy has an onion-shaped head with a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the end. Manaphy’s irises are dark blue, although the outermost portions of its eyes are yellow, with two eyelashes on each eye and yellow dots on the tips. Eighty percent of Manaphy's body is made of water and is highly susceptible to its environment. One of these reactions is that when Manaphy reproduces in an ocean that's warmer than those that they are native to, the child will be a Phione as opposed to another Manaphy. Evolution Manaphy does not evolve. Game Info Game locations |diamondpearl=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg) |dprarity=None |platinum=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg) |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Sharpedo Bluff (after finding Wonder Egg in Surrounded Sea) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest (in a Ranger Net mission) |Ranger2=Vientown (after a Special Mission) |Rumble=Ticket for releasing three Phione |Ranger3=Event Mission }} Pokedex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=Born on a cold seafloor, it will swim great distances to return to its birthplace. |pearl=Water makes up 80% of its body. This Pokémon is easily affected by its environment. |platinum=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |heartgold=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon. |soulsilver=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon. |black=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |white=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |black 2=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |white 2=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |x=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |y=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon. |or=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |as=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon.}} Sprites |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Trivia *Although Manaphy's Pokédex number appears after Phione's and Manaphy can breed with a Ditto to produce Phione, Phione does not evolve into Manaphy. *Manaphy has ability to exchange soul of a person. *Manaphy is known as the "Prince of the Sea". In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, the Manaphy that appeared was referred to as a male however Manaphy are technically genderless. *Manaphy is the only mythical that can breed. **When it breeds with a Ditto, they make a Phione, Phione can also breed with a Ditto, another Phione will be produced. ***Phione is technically Mythical or Semi-Mythical however this status has been heavily disputed due to the ability to have a lot of them on the same saved game without cheating, hacking or trading and Phione's stats are lower than most other if not all other Mythical and Legendary Pokémon, this status is even disputed between official sources. Gallery 490Manaphy_DP_anime.png 490Manaphy_DP_anime_2.png 490Manaphy_DP_anime_3.png 490Manaphy_DP_anime_4.png 490Manaphy_DP_anime_5.png 490Manaphy_DP_anime_6.png 490Manaphy_XY_anime.png 490Manaphy_Dream.png 490Manaphy_Super_Smash_Bros_Brawl.png 490Manaphy_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Event Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon